


Kurzbesuch

by lenija



Category: Doctor Who, Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Deutsch, Fluff, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenija/pseuds/lenija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane und der Doctor machen einen nächtlichen Zwischenstop im Japan der Edo-Zeit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurzbesuch

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Gen-vs.-Kink-Battle bei ficathon_de auf Livejournal. Prompt war "Sternenhimmel".

Sarah Jane schaute den Doctor an und runzelte die Stirn. „Können wir einfach hier aussteigen?" fragte sie. „Wenn gar nichts Besonderes passiert ist? Nicht, daß wir die Geschichte durcheinander bringen."

„Ja, ja, sicher!" sagte der Doctor abwesend und kramte im Schrank, um kurz darauf ein Stück Blütenstoff herauszuzerren, das vage Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kimono hatte. Glaubte Sarah Jane. Sie kannte sich nicht besonders gut mit Kimonos aus.

„So", strahlte der Doctor. „Es ist schon fast dunkel, und ich will mir den Sternenhimmel ansehen, Sarah."

Manchmal konnte er einfach zu überzeugend sein, dachte Sarah Jane. Nunja, sicher hatte er recht. Nachts würde sich bestimmt niemand mitten auf einer Wiese herumtreiben.

Die Sonne war untergegangen, und langsam, nach und nach, begannen immer mehr Sterne am klaren Himmel aufzuleuchten. Die Wiese duftete betörend nach Blumen, die Sarah Jane nicht kannte, und die Luft war schwer von nachlassender Wärme und Resten von Feuchtigkeit.  
Der Doctor trug seinen Schal über einem gestreiften Bademantel in japanischem Stil. Sarah Jane hatte unter dem Kimono ihre festen Stiefel angelassen. Sie atmete tief ein und genoß die Ruhe.

\- und fiel mit einem Aufschrei hintüber, als auf einmal ein großer breitschultriger (und langhaariger) Mann aus dem Nichts auftauchte und ein Schwert in ihre Richtung streckte.

„Doctor! Ich hab doch gewußt, daß bestimmt etwas passieren würde!"

Der Doctor hatte die Hände über seinen Kopf gehoben, grinste und sah überhaupt nicht beunruhigt aus. „Wollen Sie vielleicht ein Jellybaby?" offerierte er höflich und wollte in seine Bademanteltasche greifen.

„Wer seid Ihr?" donnerte der große Mann mit tiefer Stimme und richtete sein Schwert auf den Doctor, da er ihn für die größere Gefahr zu halten schien. (Typisch.) Sie begann, vorsichtig aus der Gefahrenzone zu kriechen, um einen Hinterhalt starten zu können. Doch dabei stieß sie im Dunkeln unsanft gegen eine weitere Person. Sie quietschte.

„Hallo" sagte die Person freundlich, während sie Sarah Jane eine Hand hinstreckte, um ihr aufzuhelfen. „Ich heiße Souji. Und wer seid Ihr?" Im Licht der Sterne konnte Sarah Jane einen jungen, schlanken Mann mit langen dunklen Haaren erkennen, der ein fröhliches Funkeln in den Augen trug. Er sah ein bißchen mädchenhaft aus, obwohl auch er ein Schwert an der Seite hatte.

„Sarah Jane", stellte sie sich vor. „Und das dort ist der Doctor." Souji verbeugte sich.  
„Dies dort ist Hijikata-san."

Hijikata-san sah verwirrt und etwas verärgert aus. Er warf Souji einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, doch Sarah Jane konnte sehen, daß Soujis Lächeln ihn sofort besänftigte.

„Wir sind unbewaffnet und wollten hier nur einen Spaziergang machen", erklärte Sarah Jane. „Sie brauchen sich unseretwegen keine Sorgen zu machen."

Anscheinend glaubte ihnen Hijikata - er steckte seufzend das Schwert weg, wenn auch ohne den Doctor aus den Augen zu lassen.

Der Doctor grinste Souji gutgelaunt an; sein Grinsen wurde sofort erwidert.

„Wollen Sie wirklich kein Jellybaby?" wiederholte er.

Souji lachte. „Das hört sich interessant an. Was ist ein Jellybaby?"

Als Antwort holte der Doctor die zerknitterte Tüte aus seiner Tasche, um sie den beiden Schwertkämpfern (denn das waren sie ja wohl, dachte Sarah Jane) hinzuhalten.

„Süßigkeiten!" rief Souji und strahlte. Hijikata verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Irgendwie hatte Sarah Jane, obwohl er so furchterregend war, Mitleid mit ihm. Manchmal war es nicht einfach, verrückte Freunde zu haben. Kurzentschlossen ging sie zu ihm hinüber und legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen wandte er sich ihr zu. Sie lächelte.

Souji und der Doctor verspeisten mehrere Jellybabies; sie schienen gleich begeistert davon zu sein. Nachdem Hijikata seine Wachsamkeit ein bißchen aufgegeben hatte, saß er neben Sarah Jane auf der Wiese. Sie schauten die Sterne an.

„Stellen Sie sich mal vor, wie viele Welten es da oben geben könnte", sagte Sarah Jane.

„Eine ist mir genug", sagte Hijikata, aber er klang nicht traurig deswegen.


End file.
